345: Elastico
Elastico, A.K.A. Experiment 345, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to distract hostile forces with his clownish antics and elastic body. His one true place is with the circus. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. He was found already activated and in his one true place: the circus. He was named by his ringmaster. He was part of the "rebellion" in "Checkers". Personality Elastico is a very playful, fun-loving experiment and treats just about anything like a game. He loves entertaining folks, sometimes breaking the rules for his own fun. Being a natural contortionist, he amuses himself by stretching his body into fun shapes or using them to pull little stunts or jokes on others. He can be a bit of a prankster, as he enjoys fooling around and teasing his enemies, often irritating them. Despite this, he can be very jumpy in immediate danger or if someone is trying to catch him. Also, he loves both of his families (his circus family and his ʻohana with Lilo, Stitch, and the other experiments) very much. Elastico is generally very friendly and affectionate towards others. The one thing he dislikes more than anything is being grabbed or restrained, with the exception of hugs. He is also very terrified of Gantu, screaming every time he sees him and grabbing onto Stitch's head when Gantu approaches. This is quite reasonable due to the fact that Elastico has been grabbed, choked, netted, kidnapped, pulled, squeezed, blasted and shackled by Gantu. Despite this, he seems to have gotten over his fear by "Checkers", as he was seen bravely rebelling against Gantu. Appearance Elastico is a green, furless, earless, clownish, roughly monkey-like creature with a small, stumpy tail, a large red round clown nose, white face and stomach, wide mouth, black eyes, neck frill, three huge tendrils on his head that resemble a jester's cap, and a purple spot on his stomach. He stands 2 feet 11 inches tall and weighs 43 lbs. Special Abilities Elastico can manipulatively stretch and bend any part of his body like taffy, flatten it until it is incredibly thin, reshape it to anything from a parachute to a rubber raft, and use this ability to perform amazing stunts and tricks. He can also roll into a ball, though more of a bouncy ball than the form Stitch and most other experiments use. Elastico can inflate himself and float like a balloon as well. He has the ability to transform things into circus-related items and animals, such as dogs, monkeys, elephants, seals, etc., but he has only displayed this while under the effects of Hämsterviel. He is also seen to be able to speak fluently, though it is unknown if this is because of Hämsterviel transmuting him or if he was always capable of speaking and learned over time. As part of stretching, Elastico displays some amount of invulnerability. Forced stretching, even under several tons of load, appears to cause pain and discomfort but no permanent or even temporary harm. A high degree of protection is also afforded by his skin. Combined with flexibility, this makes him immune to bullets. He can use his elasticity to throw objects with far more force than his slight stature would imply. He has also displayed the ability to shapeshift with his elasticity. Elastico has shown to be skilled in playing the trombone. Weaknesses Stretching because of someone pulling on him causes him discomfort, and is jumpy around anything that he sees as a threat, but is otherwise indestructible. ''Stitch! Elastico made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel modified him with the ability to transform things into circus-related items and animals, such as dogs, monkeys, elephants, seals, etc., in order to turn Stitch into a harmless little puppy, thus making him easier to capture. It is also revealed that Elastico is capable of speaking fluently. However, Yuna was turned into a dog by mistake, and Stitch did not realize it was actually her until he later found her in a circus tent being tortured to do tricks for the circus. Elastico later appeared as one of the experiments who helped Stitch fight Dark End. He also appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Elastico Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-13h59m36s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-13h59m11s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h00m24s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h00m42s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h00m49s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h01m25s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h01m37s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h01m48s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h02m16s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h02m49s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h02m36s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h03m04s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h03m44s255.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h04m12s174.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h04m59s16.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h05m05s69.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-08h24m03s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h05m19s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h05m30s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h06m19s36.png|Elastico's butt and face swap places Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h06m34s175.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h06m50s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h08m03s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h08m35s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h08m25s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h08m52s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m03s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m11s214.png|"Cousin?!" Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m32s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h09m44s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h11m58s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h12m17s24.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h14m02s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h14m23s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h14m38s181.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h16m31s8.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m03s82.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h16m52s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h16m41s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m11s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m24s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m41s202.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m34s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h17m49s9.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m10s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m18s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m35s170.png|Elastico captured Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m40s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h18m49s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h19m02s244.png|Elastico escapes Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h27m19s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h26m29s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h27m39s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h27m45s96.png|Elastico reunited with his ringmaster Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h27m52s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h28m02s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m21s203.png|Elastico juggling bowling pins on a tightrope Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m30s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m35s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m03s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h29m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h30m25s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h30m33s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h30m53s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h31m27s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h31m11s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h31m45s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h31m53s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h32m03s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h33m06s237.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h33m13s29.png|Elastico riding a unicycle Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h32m44s198.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h33m23s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h33m56s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h34m26s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h34m48s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h35m01s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h35m08s166.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h35m28s107.png|Elastico being lassoed Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h35m43s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h36m29s233.png|Elastico grabs onto Stitch's head after seeing Gantu Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h41m19s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h41m40s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h42m22s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h42m43s103.png|Stitch hugging Elastico and his ringmaster goodbye Vlcsnap-2013-06-09-14h43m30s72.png Checkers ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-19-19h45m14s695.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-21.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-12-39.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-13-30.jpg ScreenCapture 23.08.13 9-13-48.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-44.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-31-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-59.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-32-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-63.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-21-13h25m39s334.jpg ScreenCapture 11.06.13 15-10-00.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-65.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-21-13h29m21s393.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-21-13h29m53s006.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-21-13h30m04s673.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-21-13h30m52s727.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-21-13h31m09s929.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-21-13h31m23s582.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-21-13h31m43s952.jpg ScreenCapture 11.06.13 15-10-45.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-21-13h32m01s174.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-21-13h32m09s155.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-68.jpg ScreenCapture 27.08.13 11-51-50.jpg Remmy 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m14s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m47s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m57s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-13h24m29s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h44m56s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h13m16s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h45m02s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h44m35s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h04m38s202.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h45m33s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h18m05s178.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h18m22s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h43m11s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h27m08s117.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h39m33s156.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h26m35s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m56s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h11m16s31.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h45m46s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h12m59s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h05m25s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h46m21s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h09m28s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h32m30s213.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m44s155.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 21-15-00.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h23m52s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! Opening ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-57-06.jpg Elastico 2.0 ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h11m34s528.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h12m05s486.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h12m21s765.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h12m37s565.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h13m42s250.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h14m06s440.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h14m36s285.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h16m54s139.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h17m16s879.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h18m05s031.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h19m02s900.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h20m16s105.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h22m01s094.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h22m46s969.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h24m04s418.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h24m38s718.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h26m38s581.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h27m53s447.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h28m47s728.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h29m58s570.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h30m24s965.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h31m30s409.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h31m46s716.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h32m20s711.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h32m57s977.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h33m38s838.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h34m05s437.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h34m44s922.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h35m14s911.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-23-01h35m33s583.jpg Dark-End ScreenCapture-19-09-24-02h45m41s897.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-24-02h56m32s311.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-10-00h41m33s492.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-19-09-25-01h50m06s419.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-29-11h17m16s216.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h34m41s016.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h35m57s270.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h36m10s766.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-29-11h14m46s627.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-10-05h02m00s901.jpg The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Elastico.png Miscellaneous Panes59.jpg Elastico Experiments on the Loose.png Trivia *Elastico was activated off-screen. *Elastico is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Yaarp, Hammerface, Heat, Thresher, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. **He is also one of the six known experiments to be rehabilitated by someone other than Lilo and Stitch, the other five being Gigi, Yaarp, Spike, Frenchfry, and Snooty. *Despite being very flexible, Elastico couldn't seem to escape the net he was captured in. *Elastico's official number was never revealed in his debut. *According to Reuben, he describes Elastico as: "Primary function: Distraction of hostile forces." *Elastico's head appears in the online game ''Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Males